


Honeymoon Suite

by Plumetta



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: Just a little vignette I thought of after watching Fallon's Bachelorette Party.
Relationships: Kirby Anders & Sam "Sammy Jo" Jones
Kudos: 7





	Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, all CW . No copyright infringement is intended.

Kirby bursts into Sam’s office at La Mirage.

“Sam, you have to come up to the Honeymoon Suite.”

“Why?”

“It’s an emergency.”

“Kirby, I’m still trying to recover from Fallon and Liam’s wedding. Can’t you handle it?

“It’s trashed.”

“Call Housekeeping.”

“No, really trashed. The Real Housewives have destroyed it and you have to talk to the producers to get it fixed.

“Why didn’t you tell me the Real Housewives of Atlanta were here?

“Not Atlanta, it’s a new spin-off, New Orleans. Kirby starts pushing him out the door. “Now, go upstairs.

“Kirby, why didn’t I know there was a film shoot here?

Because you were all about Fallon’s wedding. “Now let’s go.” 

They got in the elevator and Sam said. “How trashed?”

“It’s a mess. You have to deal with it. Sam sighed. “What do I pay you for anyway?’

Kirby rolled her eyes. They got off the elevator and she opened the suite. Sam stepped inside

“Kirby it looks fine and…….Ryan? What are you doing here?

Ryan smiled. “You overnighted me a plane ticket, your note said you wanted to show me Atlanta.

Kibry smiled. “ You can thank me later.”

Sam glared at her. “Kirby, Real Housewives of New Orleans?.”

Kirby shrugged. "Well, you found him in New Orleans.I’ve got work to do. Bye Scorpio. Have a great weekend." Kirby flew out the door.

Sam sighed and Ryan said. “I guess you didn’t want to celebrate our annulment with our first date.”

“No, I mean….I told you I’m trying to keep things cas.”

“Well, I didn’t think we would elope again. I really thought you sent the ticket. I would have texted you but I didn’t want you to change your mind.

“It’s not your fault. “It’s Kirby, who I’m going to kill later.”

“I’ll leave. Ryan said.

Sam shook his head. “No, you should stay and enjoy Atlanta.”

“I don’t want to stay by myself.”

Sam laughed. “Well, since Kirby brought you here, I can show you a good time. Sam shook his head. “I mean I could show you a good time, but I can show you the town.”

“I’d like that. So how long have you and Kirby been friends? Ryan asked. 

Sam smiled. “It feels like forever, but I’ve only known her a couple of years. Her Dad was my father in law and better to me than my own parents. Some days we’re best friends, other days she’s like a really annoying little sister. 

He and Ryan made plans for the weekend and Sam wondered if he was going to kill Kirby or give her a raise.


End file.
